SW Character Creation
New Characters Character Name Think of a good, unusual, yet simple name that is easy to remember. Try to avoid names like 'Bloodtome Deathblade'. However, names similar to that are not non-existant in Star Wars. Examples: Biggs Darklighter, Luke Skywalker, Deke Starkiller... Character Concept Think about what your character is and who they will be. Are they a dedicated Rebel soldier, a loyal Imperial officer, or a card playing swindler? Are they human, alien, or droid? What do they do for a living? How did they get the way they are? After you know your basic character concept, write up a history for that character. Please be as melodramatic as you wish (Star Wars IS a Space-Opera after all) but let's not have too many sons or daughters of a Sith Lord running around... Character Races Human: This is the default race. It requires little to no make-up. No special abilities or drawbacks. Alien The Star Wars Universe has an unlimited amount of different alien races. You can play an alien seen in any of the movies (Yes, even Ewoks or Gungans) or you can create your own alien race. Alien creatures sometimes have different abilities, powers, and/or limitations than that of standard humans. All racial characteristics must be approved by a GM prior to playing. And yes, we'll take into consideration the level of makeup/masks you're wearing. Droid: Droids have a chapter devoted to themselves. No Human-Replicator Droids permitted without prior GM approval. Character Classes For sake of simplicity, we've broken down non-droid characters into 3 classes. Fighters, Non-Fighters, and Force Users. Fighter Soldiers, mercenaries, bounty-hunters, rebel-scum, etc... These are the men and women of the Galaxy who are used to getting down and dirty. They dish out and take punishment easily. Their training in weapons and armor use keeps them from learning some skills; but who needs skills when you got a thermal detenator? Can use any weapon except Lightsabers Can wear any kind of armor No Force Powers Start with 5 BP and 3 RP Maximum 8 BP and 5 RP Cannot use Non-Fighter Skills Non-Fighter Smugglers, techies, doctors, crackers, nerf-herders, gamblers, historians, politicians... If it can be flow, fixed, talked to, or made, these are the folk to do it. They're not as well versed in weapons and armor, but they make up for it by knowing what it is that needs to be known. Can use pistols and small vibro-blades. No lightsabers. Can only receive 1 armor point (AP) max from any type of armor worn No Force Powers Start with 4 BP and 2 RP Maximum 6 BP and 3 RP Can use any skill available Force User (Dark or Light) Jedi Apprentices, Masters, Knights, Sith-Adepts, Dark Jedi, Nightsisters, Emperor's Hands... Practitioners of an ancient art blending mind, body, and soul to perfection -- or the pursuit of power. The Force is the life essence that binds all things; it is the fabric of the universe. These are those who know how to manipulate it -for good or ill. Can use any kind of weapon except Blaster Rifle, but they prefer Lightsabers Can only receive 2 armor points (AP) max from any kind of armor worn Force Powers: Begin with 5 PP and 1 FP Dark Side (or Light Side) Points: 1 Start with 4 BP and 3 RP Maximum 8 BP and 5 RP Experience Point Every starting character receives 3 starting Experience Points to customize their character. More starting EXP may be awarded based on background, character, and costume. Gaining Experience Points For every Star Wars LARP event you attend you gain 1 XP to spend on any existing character or held in reserve for future ones. Due to the demanding nature of their role, Force Specters *See Force Rules* get 2 XP per game. Spending Experience Points 1 XP can buy ONE of the following (up to class maximums) +1 BP +1 RP +5 PP (Force Users Only) Go Towards a Skill SW Skills SW Droids SW Force Users SW Force Powers SW Rules and System SW Combat SW Chemistry Back to Front Page